Gracefully Broken
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Three years ago, Hiccup Haddock vanished with only a hastily scribbled note left behind. It isn't until Astrid is swept off her feet by a dragon and it's mysterious rider that the mystery is finally solved.
1. Chapter 1

The ground was yank from her as Astrid was carried into the air, the ship below becoming smaller and smaller the farther she was taken.

"Let me back down!" she screamed, but the dragon soared away from the ship without any sign of landing.

Astrid struggled to look up, the wind gusting passed her in a torrent of power. Above her was the dragon's belly, but something odd caught her attention. A petal hung from the dragon's side, and it was then she realized it was wearing some form of a saddle.

Drawing closer was a spread of trees and a cliff. Astrid stumbled away from the dragon as soon as it released her onto the grassy ledge jutting out from the cliff. The imposing black dragon blocked her escape into the woods nearby. The rider dismounted, and it was then that Astrid caught sight of the metal leg attached to where a foot used to be.

The rider stared at her through the eyehole slits of his helmet, sending an eerie shiver up Astrid's spine. She'd encountered many strange and horrific things in her short 18 years, but this person riding a _dragon_ caught her quite unsettled.

"Who are you?" she asked, the only question that seemed to fit the moment. Her eyes darted to the black dragon that seemed to be gazing into the depths of her soul through its bright green eyes. Her hand itched for a weapon, anything to ease the chill bumps crawling up her skin.

"Astrid?" The rider said. He flipped up the helmet, revealing an entirely different persona than what Astrid had expected. A smile greeted her. "When I saw you I thought maybe it was you, but I wasn't sure. But it is you!"

Astrid's heart thumped wildly in her chest, recognizing the voice she hadn't heard in nearly 3 years. "Hiccup?"

He nodded, still grinning.

Any bit of fear and caution left her. Astrid stormed up to him, punching Hiccup in the chest. The dragon's ears flattened and it hissed. Hiccup held up a hand. "It's okay, bud." With just those simple words, the dragon stood down.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, rubbing his chest looking hurt but not surprised. "What was that for?"

Astrid planted fists on her hips. "For going missing for nearly 3 years!" She swung, punching him hard again. "And that was for your worried-sick father!"

Hiccup frowned at the mention of his father. "How is he?"

Astrid glared. "Not the same since you left. He searched everywhere for you. He was so desperate to find you, but it's like you had vanished from existence." She could feel the stinging in the corners of her eyes, recalling the worry and anguish that had radiated from the Chief all those years. "Where were you this whole time, Hiccup?"

Hiccup slid off his helmet, placing it into the saddlebag hanging off his dragon. The dragon chirped at him, and the boy scratched its chin affectionately. "It's a long story, and you're never gonna believe most of it."

Astrid glanced curiously at Hiccup's metal leg then at the dragon then back at him. "Try me."

Hiccup gazed at her for a long beat, the gears in his head visibly turning. "Can I trust you with a secret that is of the utmost importance?"

He looked at her with a longing in his eyes that told Astrid how desperate he wished to share his secret with her. The image of a 15-year-old gangly, freckled-face boy flashed in her mind. He'd wanted to be her friend again so badly back then, and it seemed he still longed for that friendship now.

"Yes," she simply answered.

A smile broke out on his face. Hiccup climbed up on his dragon, offering a hand to Astrid. Wariness crossed her features at the thought of climbing aboard the foul beast (though this one seemed to be well….trained).

"You trust me," Hiccup reassured at her hesitation.

She'd experience many things, but riding a dragon was not one of them. Astrid breathed in deep. She slapped her hand into Hiccup's, and he helped her onto the saddle. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "By the way, this is Toothless, my dragon. Toothless, this is Astrid, an old friend of mine."

The dragon gurgled what Astrid assumed was a greeting. She didn't know how to respond. She'd never actually talked to a dragon before. She had no time to when the beasts were attacking her village.

"You might wanna hold on." Hiccup shifted his metal foot in the petal on the side of the saddle, leaning forward. "Let's go, bud."

Astrid felt like an arrow shooting into the sky as Toothless launched upwards. She quickly wrapped arms around Hiccup's waist, holding on for dear life. The sheer power underneath her was strangely exhilarating. Everything grew white as the dragon shot through the clouds. Blue skies suddenly surrounded them as they broke through the milky white. Astrid peered down at the ocean of clouds below, amazement quickly building inside her.

They flew steadily for several minutes, Astrid not being able to tell how many miles they had gone. She didn't seem to bother with it as she enjoyed the ride. Killing dragons was her purpose in life, but the feeling of taking down a horrendous beast couldn't compare to flying on one.

Toothless suddenly descended, and they were soaring over the sea once more. In the distance, a massive formation jutted out from the water. As they approached, Astrid recognized it as huge chunks of ice, reminiscent of a glacier. "What is this place?"

Hiccup threw a grin over his shoulder. "Where I live."

"In a glacier?"

"Oh, this is no glacier."

Toothless circled around the ice until dipping down toward an entrance. He tucked in his wings, zooming through the ice tunnel. Astrid leaned closer into Hiccup's back, letting out a startled yelp, the hollowed-out ice a little too close for comfort.

They landed in an area where the mountain finally became rock, and Hiccup hopped down, offering his hand again. Astrid brushed it off, not used to the chivalry that he kindly bestowed. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the little disappointed shrug Hiccup did before ambling further into the quarters.

Hiccup awkwardly gestured around him. "Welcome to my home."

Astrid began to wander, slowly taking it all in. There was a bed and a large slab of rock that Toothless didn't hesitate to climb upon to rest. A desk sat near the bed, drawings of dragons and contraptions littering the wall above it. A thick book sat closed on the desk that entitled "Book of Dragons" embedded on the leather cover.

She pivoted to survey the other side of the large quarters. Far on the other side was a curtain. She glanced at Hiccup in question and he gestured there giving silent permission.

Astrid stepped through the curtain, eyes widening. All the makings of a forge and workshop was laid out in there. So many different contraptions, some of which Astrid vaguely recognized from the drawings above Hiccup's desk, hung from the rock walls or in crates or laid out on a table.

She turned to Hiccup, who'd followed her through the curtain. His eyes shone with hope, as if there was a yearning inside him that hoped she'd find his inventions interesting.

"So, this is where you've been the whole time? Living in a glacier. With a trained dragon. Inventing things?"

"Once again, it's not a glacier," he playfully reprimanded, "and yes, for most of the time, this is where I've been."

Astrid crossed her arms. As amazing and surreal as all this was, that still didn't change the fact that he'd left Berk with only a hastily scribbled note to explain his disappearance. "Hiccup Haddock, you have a lot of explaining to do."

He nodded, somberly. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The warm mead drove the chill from Astrid's fingers. Hiccup had offered her food and drink and tried to offer her his desk chair, but Astrid chose to sit cross-legged on the trunk at the end of his bed.

"Where to begin?" Hiccup asked, the reluctance to share his story obvious in his voice.

"A good place to start is to tell me why you ran off in the first place." Astrid looked at Toothless, who was curled up by Hiccup's chair. "Was it because of him?"

"Well, you could say that." Hiccup reached over to scratch his dragon's head. He seemed lost in thought. "Remember the dragon attack on Berk right before we started our dragon-killing training?"

Astrid nodded. Of course, she did. How could anyone forget Hiccup's epic disaster of having a Monstrous Nightmare chase him down nearly burning half the village in the process? She laughed softly. "Your dad was flaming hot mad that night."

Hiccup's shoulders droop. "You just had to bring up that up. That's one of the reasons he tossed me into the ring to get trained."

"You went from epic disaster to epic dragon conquer after that. Then I was flaming hot mad because you were showing me up." Astrid could find the humor in it now where her 15-year old self could only find raging frustration. The way Hiccup's absence affected the Chief, along with her resentment at his reckless abandon, had eaten at her for months. But once her anger cooled, it left a hole inside her that Astrid never thought Hiccup Haddock was capable of creating.

"That night," Hiccup went on, "during the dragon attack, I happened to shoot down a Night Fury." He theatrically gestured to Toothless. "When I found him in the woods, I tried to kill him like any good Viking would, but apparently, I'm not that good at being a Viking." He paused, absently scratching Toothless more. "He was injured and couldn't escape the cove. I tried, but I just couldn't kill him. When I looked at him, it was like I saw myself in Toothless. Instead, I observed him and learned how to handle him and eventually I gained his trust."

Astrid gasped softly at the realization that hit her. "That's how you were able to handle the dragons without using force." She launched forward taking a swing at Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup gaped at her. Toothless surveyed the situation calmly, unconcerned. His master did assure him early that it was okay for this new human to be aggressive. "What did I do now?"

"That was for cheating."

"I didn't cheat. I just used a different approach."

Astrid sat back on the trunk, awaiting Hiccup to continue.

"When my dad wanted me in the kill ring, I knew it wouldn't end well. And if Toothless had been found, they would have killed him on sight. Because of his injury, _which I caused_ , he couldn't leave the cove. I did the one thing I thought was right." Hiccup heaved a deep sigh, meeting Astrid's gaze. "I ran away with Toothless."

The memory hit her like a punch to the gut.

 _I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be, dad. I need to find my own path._

She would never forget those words she read 3 years prior. At first, she'd thought him a deserter. But the older she grew, the more Astrid understood Hiccup's decision. "Looks like you found your own path."

"I did. Wait-" Hiccup's brow knitted together. "How did you-"

"It was only by chance I read your note. Stoick dropped it on the steps of the Great Hall in his haste to search for you. I picked it up and brought it back to your hut."

Hiccup bowed his head, resting elbows on his knees. "I wish there could have been another way."

Quiet hung in the space between them. Astrid's gaze wandered to the metal foot attached to Hiccup where flesh and bone once was. Many Vikings sported peg legs, but she'd never imagined Hiccup with one. He used it with ease as if the faux limb was apart of him.

"How'd you lose your foot?"

A smile returned, and Hiccup wagged a finger at her. "That's a story you'll have to earn out of me."

Astrid released a frustrated hmph, but figured he'd tell her when he was ready. She turned her attention to the dragon curled up on the floor, surprised at the question coming out of her mouth. "Can I pet him?"

Hiccup's eyes widened in delighted surprise. "What'dya say, bud?" Toothless raised his head, crooning. Hiccup waved her over. "Slowly bring the palm of your hand to his nose. Don't worry, he won't bite."

Astrid knelt on the floor, doing as Hiccup instructed. "I guess not, since you _did_ name him Toothless," she commented at the lack of teeth in the dragon's mouth.

She yelped, falling backwards on her bottom as a top and bottom row of sharp teeth suddenly appeared.

"Toothless! We want her to like us!" Hiccup reprimanded, but the dragon just chortled to himself. "I'm sorry," he grabbed Astrid's hand to help her up, "he can be a bit of a jokester sometimes." He glared at Toothless. "Useless reptile," there was a playfully note behind his words, and Astrid could tell the name calling was in jest.

The short time Astrid had spent with this trained dragon, she'd picked up on the personality he had. It was as if he had a little bit of human in him. She fixed Toothless with a firm gaze, fearlessly offering the palm of her hand. He calmly eyed her hand before closing his eyes and gently pressing his nose to her palm. A relieved smile crossed Astrid's lips. She met Hiccup's gaze, the dragon rider beaming back at her.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid nearly startled out her skin at the new voice that echoed onto the room. Hiccup popped up, knocking his chair into the desk in his haste. He hurried to the entrance that led to another corridor from his room.

A tall woman walked in before he could block the path. Her steps halted at the sight of Astrid, bewilderment etched on her features. She was an older woman. Her alarmed eyes fixed on Astrid.

"Hey, Mo-"

"Hiccup, who is this?" Before he could answer, the woman stalked up to Astrid, seizing the younger woman's arm and examining it. She spat out her words. "She bears the mark of a dragon trapper."


	3. Chapter 3

" _It can't be."_

 _He'd been spying on the dragon trapper ship for several minutes from a nearby island when a familiar figure caught his attention. It was rare for a woman to be aboard a dragon trappers' ship. The braided blonde hair, the pleated skirt with a belt of skulls, only one person he knew looked like this._

 _Hiccup switched lenses on his spyglass goggles to get a closer look. The fair-headed woman appeared to be having a skirmish with a trapper. The trapper advanced upon her, the woman swinging a fist that connected with the man's chin. Her knee reared back, but the trapper nabbed her thigh, sending her sprawled on the deck. The situation escalated quickly as the other trappers gathered around the fight._

" _Toothless, snatch and grab," Hiccup ordered, and the dragon was off like a shot._

* * *

"Hiccup, who is this person?!" Astrid yanked her arm free from his mother's hold.

Hiccup winced. He was so caught up in visiting with an old friend that he didn't think about how his mother would react. "Astrid, this is my mom."

Astrid looked from Valka to him, her shock evident. "This is your mother! But how, I thought she was taken by a dragon?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Well, she was, but she's okay, obviously, since she's standing right here."

Valka touched his shoulders, turning him to face her. "Son, please explain who this is and why she is here."

"Mom, this is a friend of mine from Berk – Astrid _Hofferson_." Recognition dawned on his mother's face. She'd known the Hoffersons, just as she knew everyone with ancestry on Berk. "I rescued her off a dragon trappers' boat."

"Rescued?" both women said at once.

Astrid crossed her arms, stubbornly. "I was handling it, Hiccup."

"Maybe that one guy, but there was a whole boatload more that sure looked like they were about to gang up on you." Hiccup paused, his curiosity finally getting to him. "Why were you on that boat?"

Astrid's gaze lowered as she rubbed her arms absently. Her features tightly and raised her chin high. She pulled back the binds on her forearm to reveal the other half of the symbol of the dragon trappers.

Hiccup stepped back, jolted by the silent confession. "How, how did I miss that?" He turned to his mother. "How did you spot that and so quickly?"

Valka frowned, a sadness lingering in her eyes. "I have fought the dragon trappers far longer than you have, son." She glanced at Astrid with a hint of indignation and pity. "Hiccup, I need to talk to you alone."

Hiccup nodded then addressed Astrid, "I'll be right back." He pointed a finger at Toothless, who raised his head to watch them leave. "Be nice to her."

Valka walked through the corridor, hopping through the rocks jutting out from the sides, stopping just out of earshot of Hiccup's quarters. "You brought a dragon trapper here to our safe haven."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Hiccup kept his head bowed, the scrutiny from his mother getting to him. "When I spotted Astrid on that boat, I knew I had to get her off – dragon trapper or not. She didn't belong on there." He ran twitchy fingers through his hair, finally looking at Valka, fresh optimism reflecting from him. "But now that Astrid's here, maybe we can change her mind about dragons. Maybe this is what we need. To start with one person and let it ripple to everyone else on Berk."

"You don't know if that will work."

"But if we don't try, we'll never know!" Hiccup paced a few steps, the gears clicking in his mind. "I have spent every single day since I left Berk wondering if I had just tried to show someone there that we were wrong about dragons, maybe things would have turned around and the killing would have stopped." He gestured towards his quarters. "Astrid already seems to get along with Toothless. If we introduce her to other dragons, she'll come to see how they really are."

Valka stood there in quiet contemplation. Changing the minds of the people of Berk had been her dream once, but after all the years past, that pipedream had faded and blurred like a water stained painting. Hiccup's boundless energy and optimism could spark the smallest of hopes.

"Now that the girl is here, she cannot leave. Not until she has gained my trust." She clutched Hiccup's shoulders. "Keep watch over her."

"I won't let her out of my sight."

Hiccup returned to his quarters, his mother telling him she would call for him and Astrid when supper was ready. He cracked a small smile when he found Astrid scratching Toothless' chin, the dragon upside down and chirping happily. She stood when she noticed his presence.

"What did your _not-dead_ mother say?"

"Good news is," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Mom says you can stay. Bad news, you can never leave."

"But I need to get back to work."

Hiccup's lips pursed together, disappointment glaring off him. How could she even say that after befriending his own dragon. "What? Dragon trapping?"

Astrid scowled. "What do you expect, Hiccup? I don't ride dragons like you. I trap them. I hunt them. I kill them." Toothless made a sad noise at her words, and Astrid glanced down, looking remorseful.

Hiccup frowned and moved to take a seat again. "How did you get caught up in all this? You had the perfect makings of warrior on Berk. Why leave that to work for some…power-hungry cowards?"

"Because things aren't the same on Berk. Not since you left." Something visibly shifted inside of Astrid as she returned to her perch on the trunk, something troubling that Hiccup needed to know. "Dragon trappers were disrupting the trade routes causing the merchant ships to take longer to get to Berk or not come at all. The Chief sent out a retaliation, but it was crushed. Good people died. One boat didn't make it back. They weren't just fighting trappers; they were fighting dragons who were under the trappers' control."

Astrid breathed in deep. "Berk couldn't function without the trade ships and the fear of starving or being attacked hung too heavy for everyone. Stoick was forced to make an alliance with the trappers. And when the trappers came looking for recruits on Berk three moons ago," a shadow passed over Astrid's face, "I went with them."

Hiccup felt as if he were falling into the depths of the earth. His heart pounded as he began pacing frantically. Toothless watched, letting out a concerned gurgle. "If I had just tried harder to talk to my dad about the dragons." He halted in front of Astrid, devastation shaking every inch of his frame. "If only I had been there, or tried to go back, or-"

Astrid was on her feet. "But you stayed away, Hiccup!" She jabbed a finger into his chest, the flaming of her cheeks as red hot as her words. "You left and found this place and you never came back!"

"I thought Berk was better off without me! Before my few weeks of fame conquering dragons in practice, I was just a walking, talking fishbone that no one wanted to be around."

"You were more than that," Astrid's voice trembled, "especially to your dad. He was heartbroken, and still is!"

Hiccup shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly. He breathed in trying to calm his heart from jumping out his chest. Every time his father was mention, it was like a knife to his heart. All the years, he'd convinced himself it was best to stay away, to save his father the shame of having a failure of a son. He had to make it right. He had to start now. Right here.

His eyes pleaded with Astrid. "Don't go back to the dragon trappers. Everything we know about dragons is wrong, and I want to show you that."

"Since there's no way off this glacier without flying off, looks like I'm kinda stuck here." Astrid laid a hand on his shoulder, the tiniest speck of hope shining from her. "Show me, Hiccup."


	4. Chapter 4

Emotions were running high for Astrid as she told Hiccup all that had happened on Berk since he'd left. The information was difficult to take in, and even more difficult to tell. She hadn't given detail to everything, but he'd heard enough, at least for now.

How could Hiccup think himself unimportant to his father? He was the single heir to Stoick the Vast, a great man who would teach him to be the same. Sure, Hiccup messed up – _a lot_ – but Astrid had seen his potential. As angry as it had made her in the arena during practices, she couldn't deny that scrawny Hiccup Haddock – who had conquered dragons without even raising an axe - had the potential of doing great feats.

It was a curious thing: conquering dragons. But Hiccup's way was the far opposite of how Astrid has witnessed with the dragon trappers. It was as if Hiccup and Toothless were friends. Their bond was evident from the way they flew together to the comfortable demeanor they shared toward each other. They trusted each other.

How could a dragon become a friend…a companion?

"Mom said she'd sent for us when supper was ready."

"Until then," Astrid nodded her head toward the curtain separating Hiccup's room from his worshop, "why not show me what you've been working on all these years."

The many gadgets and blueprints piqued her curiosity. Hiccup always had the knack for inventing things. When he was twelve, he'd tried sharing his new sheep shears. It would have cut the shearing process in half if the inventions hadn't gone crazy and cut random paths on the sheep, along with cutting the grass as well.

There were numerous inventions he tried to share with his fellow Berkians, but after several incidents, the people had written them off. Astrid wondered if Hiccup finally perfected his tinkering.

Astrid walked over to the table where several items were scattered about. A strange orange rock that looked transparent caught her eye. "What's this stuff?"

"That's Death Song amber," Hiccup picked up a piece.

"Death Song?" That name sounded nearly as bad as Whispering Death.

"Yeah, it's this amazing dragon that attracts other dragons with it's call then spits this amber substance on it to trap it." Hiccup was way too excited over describing this sinister-sounding dragon. He picked up a contraption that looked like huge, round eyes, and placed it on his face. "The amber protects your eyes from the light of the sun or the heat of fire, among other things. Very useful stuff."

Astrid bit down a laugh at the ridiculously large goggles on Hiccup's face. Soon they moved on, the next invention being way more impressive.

"Stand back," Hiccup said. He popped off what appeared to be the hilt of a bladeless sword from a brace on his leg. Astrid had noticed it earlier, but other pressing questions needed to be addressed before inquiring about a bladeless sword.

Hiccup pressed a button, and Astrid jumped back as a blade of fire ignited from the hilt. Hiccup waved it around carefully, the fire following where the hilt pointed.

"You made a fire sword?"

"Pretty cool, right? Monstrous Nightmare gel cartridges go on the hilt and a spark ignites the blade."

Astrid stepped closer, wishing to wield it…just once. "Hiccup, that's incredible."

"Just wait 'til you see my wings."

Astrid's mouth hung open, confused and intrigued all at once. "Your what?"

The curtain ruffled, and a tiny Terror burst into the forge, landing on Hiccup's shoulder. The curtain moved again, Toothless' nose poking in, blowing out an aggravated snort at the Terror.

"Looks like supper is ready."

* * *

The walk to what Astrid assumed was the kitchen/dining room only took a brief couple of minutes, the only scenery being the jagged walls that formed a crooked hallway. She'd concluded the place was most likely a mountain or volcano jutting out of the sea, but what had created the unique ice formations surrounding the outside she wondered still.

Valka was hard at work sorting cod onto plates. Hiccup went over to help her.

"Where's Cloudjumper?"

"Oh, I sent him to be with the others for now," Valka answered, handing her son the eating utensils. Toothless gurgled, disappointed by the absence of – what Astrid assumed – was another dragon.

They sat around a small table, big enough, really, just for two, but they made room enough for their guest. Hiccup volunteered to use the boulder close by as a seat, being there were only two stools.

The cod was slightly burnt, and Valka apologized more than once for her cooking. "It's fine. I'm happy to be eating a meal in far better company than what I've had the past several months." Astrid smiled warmly at the older woman, taking in the way her eyes resembled Hiccup's. "Thank you, Mrs. Haddock." Astrid paused when she noticed Valka's startled expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Valka lowered her gaze. "I haven't been called that in a very long time." She looked up at Astrid, her smile bittersweet. "You can call me Valka, if you'd like."

"So, Mom," Hiccup started, after a moment of quiet, "I was thinking we should show Astrid the sanctuary."

Valka seemed lost in thought as she milled over Hiccup's request. "We can," she replied, reluctantly, "tomorrow after a good night's rest. It is late."

* * *

"What's the sanctuary?"

Supper was over, and Valka had sent her son and his guest back to Hiccup's quarters, promising she could clean up on her own, much to Hiccup's persistence to help.

Hiccup spun around to walk backwards as he replied with a grin, "You'll have to find out tomorrow."

They entered his quarters, and Hiccup veered off to his chest to rummage through it. "You can take my bed for tonight. I'll sleep in the workshop."

"Hiccup, I can't take your bed."

Hiccup stood back up, offering Astrid a green tunic. "I'll be fine. Besides, it's not your fault you're here. I'd rather you be comfortable than sleep on the ground."

"I've slept on worse, but thanks." Astrid still felt bad about taking Hiccup's bed, but she'd use it, at least for tonight. She accepted the tunic with raised eyebrows. "What's this for?"

Hiccup fidgeted, finding a string on the tunic he wore under his armor very fascinating. "In case you want to be change for sleep." He thumbed over to the workshop's curtain. "I'll be in there. Not peeking. You're completely safe to change. If you want to."

Astrid rolled her eyes. It was good to see awkward, dorky Hiccup Haddock was still in him. She didn't realize how much she had missed him. Astrid snatched his wrist before he could disappear. "I'm happy you found me, Hiccup."

A small smile curled Hiccup's lips. "Goodnight, Astrid."


	5. Chapter 5

"When you enter the sanctuary, there's no turning back from what you see."

"Okay, Hiccup, I got it," Astrid replied, exasperated.

The third count that Hiccup had warned her as they trekked the uneven path of jutting rocks and cracks. He'd been eager to show her this sanctuary since the night before. Astrid wondered what was so important that mother and son had to keep this place a secret.

"This rock used to be particularly difficult to climb for me," Hiccup said as they encountered a tall boulder. He placed his peg leg into a crevice. "But I cut out a foot to help give me a lift." As Hiccup reached for the top of the boulder, Toothless nosed him the rest of the way, tossing him over the other side.

Astrid looked at the dragon, who was chortling to himself. When he noticed her eyes on him, he tried his best to look innocent.

Hiccup popped up from the other side, the way down a lot shorter than the way up. He threw his dragon a look. "Really, bud?"

Astrid found the crevice and grabbed Hiccup's offered hand as she climbed over the boulder. She hopped down and gasped upon looking up.

Nothing could have prepared her for this. Dragons were everywhere: in the air, perched on rocks, sleeping on the grassy cliffs. She'd never seen so many dragons in her life. It was terrifying and beautiful all at once. Now she understood why this place needed to be kept a secret. If the dragon trappers knew of this place, there wouldn't be a dragon left.

A large dragon with four wings touched down nearby, disposing Valka safely from its back. "I see you made it." Valka wore leather armor, something she did not have on at supper the night before. She carried a staff, sweeping it through the air grandly. "What do you think of our safe haven, dragon trapper?"

"Mom". Hiccup shot his mother a glare. "You don't know the whole story behind that."

Astrid had thought she and Valka had gotten passed the initial dislike as they ate supper the evening before. But there was still much work to be done in gaining her full trust.

Hiccup's mother was a quiet and reserved woman, not boisterous like the women on Berk. From what she'd gathered, Valka had lived alone all those years until Hiccup came to live with her. So many questions still needed answers.

Valka lowered her eyes. "I apologize, Astrid. You are a friend of my son's above all."

"It's okay, really." Astrid turned her attention to the scene, taking in the beauty of the sanctuary. This place was paradise hidden in an unassuming rock and ice formation. The dragons here looked content and not at all vicious as the dragons were who often raided Berk. They barely blinked an eye at the humans in their space as if both Haddocks were a part of the innumerable clan.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked, an edge of anticipation in his voice. Everything he'd showed her thus far, he always seemed on pins and needles hoping she like it.

Astrid spun around slowly. "This place is amazing."

A few curious dragons began to lumber over, all staring at the newcomer, sniffing the air for her scent. The attention didn't go unnoticed by Astrid, and she stepped closer to Hiccup as they approached. She'd gotten used to Toothless in her short time there, but these dragons didn't live in sleeping quarters like a domesticated pet.

"No need to fear, child," Valka said, observing Astrid's unease, "They only wish to greet you."

Something rustled her hair gently, and Astrid jumped at the sight of a Deadly Nadder behind her. The blue and yellow Nadder squawked, flittering back slightly, turning its head to observe Astrid with it's large yellow eye.

Astrid had seen Deadly Nadders close up numerous times, but not this freely. It was rather unnerving, knowing that this dragon could run her through with its spiky tail.

"It's okay," Hiccup reassured, "this girl is really friendly. Here." He grasped Astrid's hand, bringing it carefully toward the Nadder's nostrils in the same manner as he'd instructed her to pet Toothless.

Hiccup paused their hands mere itches from the Nadder's nose. The dragon snuffled her hand then bent closer, nuzzling its nose into Astrid's palm. Astrid finally breathed, heart racing, pumping energy that vibrated through her limbs. The Nadder's scales were bumpier than Toothless' smooth hide but just as pliable.

The Nadder squawked softly before rustling through Astrid's hair again. Astrid tensed up, feeling every strand being tussled by the dragon. "I think she likes my hair."

Valka laughed in delight. "Nadders are known for preening one another." She strolled over, scratching the Nadder's chin and making it melt in her touch. "I think you have been inducted into the Nadder family."

"I always knew there was something deadly about Astrid," Hiccup quipped, receiving a death glare from his friend. Astrid was tempted to slam her fist into his gut, but his mother was present. As hard as it was, she had to be polite.

A great shift in the valley drew Astrid's attention. She stepped closer to the side of the ledge, peering down into the chasm. A vast lake spread across the chasm, waterfalls pouring into from the rocks above. Protruding from the water were dozens of spikes many feet tall. Astrid's eyebrows knitted together, wondering what the spikes were for. She shrank back when the spikes moved and began to rise closer, revealing its source.

Astrid Hofferson didn't scare easy. She could stare danger in the eye and run full force into without blinking. But she had never seen such a titanic beast before, it's horns massive enough to run through a mountain and its mouth wide enough to swallow a small island.

Astrid shielded herself behind Hiccup, clutching his shoulders from behind and watching the massive dragon.

"Meet the great Bewilderbeast, King of Dragons," Valka proclaimed, bowing in respect.

The Bewilderbeast gazed at Astrid as if it were trying to read her mind, the look making her skin crawl. It grew disinterested in seeing her quail behind Hiccup, and it shrank back into the scenery as if it were never there.

Astrid loosened her grip from Hiccup's shoulders, embarrassment setting in at her fainthearted reaction. Hiccup had an unspoken understanding seeing the way she reacted. He didn't crack a joke this time.

"How about we go for a ride outside the mountain on Toothless?" Hiccup suggested. "We'll take it easy this time. No snatching you off boats and dropping you on a cliffs."

Feeling the sun on her skin sounded wonderful after being enclosed inside the mountain for nearly a full day. "I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of exiting the mountain through the tunnel that led to Hiccup's quarters, they found the outdoors from an opening coming off from the kitchen. It was wider with a cliff edge where Toothless could push off easily.

Hiccup climbed onto his dragon, metal foot locking on the pedal with a click. He watched Astrid patiently, her hesitance stunting her movements. She barely recalled the flight yesterday as she was too stunned by the 'rescue' and reveal that Hiccup was alive and well.

Toothless gurgled encouragingly at her, pulling Astrid from her delay. She climbed on behind Hiccup, and he smiled at her over his shoulder. There was a calmness about Hiccup that helped her feel at ease. Maybe it was the level of trust that had cultivated from the moment she knew it was him, the trust that she didn't realize was there. He'd use everything within his power to keep her safe, and along with him, she had a feeling Toothless would do the same.

With her hands gripping his shoulder guards firmly, Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless' ear and said, "Let's go, bud."

Astrid felt Toothless' muscles constrict under her, and in an instant, the dragon was in the air. The movement jerked Astrid back, her grip on Hiccup pulling him back with her. She quickly moved her arms about his waist instead, feeling more secure holding onto his middle.

Astrid felt a tingly of self-consciousness creep up. This was the second time just this morning she'd used Hiccup as an anchor. Some fearless warrior she was!

Toothless leveled out a good way up in the sky. The wind blew steady against them, but not too strong. Astrid loosened her hold on Hiccup as she peered out at the surroundings. The sea stretched for miles on end fading into a white haze on the horizon. Astrid dared a peek down below. The blue liquid of earth zoomed by in a blur.

"You okay back there?" Hiccup asked at the loosening on his waist.

"I'm fine."

Hiccup said something to Toothless, and the dragon began to climb altitude, leveling out just below the clouds. Astrid tilted her gaze up as the white ceiling of the sky rushed by. She'd never been this close to clouds. She reached a hand up and touch the floating white fluff, the wisps gliding through her fingers.

As a child, she thought that if you could reach the clouds, you'd be able to sit upon them. She'd seen dragons disappear into the fluff of clouds, their powerful wings dispersing the white wisps, and knew better now that she was older that there was nothing solid enough there to sit on.

Toothless soared for miles and back. The longer the wind blew upon her face and the seas rushed passes below, the more at ease Astrid was with being this high in the air. Never did she imagine flying, on a dragon no less, would be this amazing. All the centuries of war and shrift between Viking-kind and dragons could have been better spend in peace befriending the scaly creatures that didn't seem so cold-blooded if you treated them with respect.

Hiccup told Toothless to touch down on an island close to the mountain safe haven. They dismounted onto the rocky fountain. Patches of grass were scattered about, stubborn greenery that wasn't deterred by the hard ground.

Astrid's thighs were sore from straddling Toothless, and she tried her best to walk dignified. Hiccup must have noticed. "Does the soreness ever go away?"

"After a few rides, your legs get used to it," he answered then added with a shrug, "Just riding is nothing compared to when you start learning maneuvers and have to hang on with all your strength. Now that's the real definition of being sore."

Astrid gazed toward the icy mountain, the massive blue-green spikes projecting out giving it an eerie appearance. "So how did you find this place?"

Hiccup picked up a loose stone from the ground, tossing it lightly in the air a few times. "My mom brought me here."

"How did you find your mother?" Another question for the dozens of others she had stored.

"She actually found me," Hiccup replied, glancing at her. He reared back, skimming the stone across the water. It skips three times before sinking into the abyss.

Astrid watched him questioningly as he picked up another stone.

"Toothless and I had been searching for weeks for a deserted island or someplace safe we could live out our days." Hiccup slung the stone, skipping it only twice before being shallowed by the water. He pouted at the sea before turning to Astrid. "We were worn out; exhausted by the constant traveling and lack of food and shelter. I started to feel hopeless. We were sitting on the shore of an island one day when out of nowhere," he made a grand gesture toward the sky, "a four-winged dragon touched down and this creepy tall figure in a mask got off.

"Toothless jumped to protect me, but the person did this thing with their hand and Toothless melted onto the ground. This was way before I created the inferno sword or anything other tools I use, so I had nothing to defend myself. The person kept getting closer and closer, and I was freaky out inside. That's when the person stopped and said my name."

 _When the boy didn't answer, the person pressed,_ _"Are the first born of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk?"_

" _Y-yes. Do I know you?"_

" _No, you were only a babe when I was taken. But a mother never forgets."_

"Finding my mother alive was just about as strange as befriending Toothless, but both were the best things to ever happen to me." A smile graced his face as Toothless nuzzled up from behind, sticking his head under Hiccup's arm. "Helping dragons finally gave me a purpose."

Hearing his story didn't leave any heartwarming feelings for Astrid. This whole time he'd been here rescuing dragons and catching up with his long-lost mother and inventing weapons. Astrid couldn't help but feel a pinch of resentment building in her chest.

She lowered her gaze to the ground, face half hidden with her long bangs. "Did you ever think about checking up on Berk or your dad all these years?"

"Of course, I did, Astrid," Hiccup answered right away, "There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think about my dad or what was happening on Berk."

Astrid raised her eyes to meet his, her gaze cutting through him. "Then why didn't you come? You could have seen what was going on with the dragon trappers." She gestured to the mountain full of dragons inside it's rock walls. She didn't notice her voice escalating. "You have a whole army of dragons that could have stopped the trappers!"

Hiccup stared at her, lost for a moment. "It's not that simple, Astrid. Even if I had come back, who would have listened me about this? Surely, not my dad."

"I would have, Hiccup!" Astrid barely realized she had yelled. Her heart pounded against her chest. She wanted badly to bring up his mother as well. Valka could have talked to Stoick. She could have convinced him, no doubt. But _that_ was not an argument meant for Hiccup.

Hiccup dropped to the ground, an invisible weight hanging visibly on his body. He ran a twitchy hand through his tussled hair. Guilt suddenly grabbed Astrid's heart. How could she throw this at him? He was only a boy when he left, frightened and desperate to protect the one thing that gave him a purpose, that gave him hope. Of course, he'd stay away from the place that could take it all away from him.

Astrid sat down beside her friend, resting an uncertain hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Hiccup shook his head. "It's okay. Everything you said is the same thing that's repeated in my head so many times." He looked at her, a glimmer of hope residing on his features. "Would you have really listened to me? About the dragons?"

Astrid couldn't say for sure what her initial reaction would have been any time within those 3 years. But from how she felt now about dragons in just a two-day period, the outcome probably would have been positive. "Yeah, I think I would have listened. You probably had to do some convincing first…"

The warm smile that usually accompanied Hiccup's face crept back. "Like dropped you in a tree to get you to take a ride on Toothless?"

Astrid held back a laugh, bumping Hiccup with her elbow and scoffing playfully. "Like that would have worked."


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid stared at the rocky ceiling, wondering if the sun had begun to rise. Morning was hard to decipher inside the mountain. Hiccup's quarters were far inside keeping daylight at length.

There hadn't been so much as a stir from Hiccup and his dragon from beyond the curtains of the workshop. Astrid smoothed her palm across the woolen blanket. Too many thoughts crowded her mind. There was no way she'd get anymore sleep.

She rolled back the blanket and bent over to slip on her boots. Inching carefully toward the workshop, Astrid peeked through the curtain. Toothless lay curled up in the open space off to the side that Astrid assumed was meant for the dragon. Laying against Toothless was Hiccup, fingers interlocked across his stomach and his armor removed. The dragons tail wrapped around him, creating a makeshift blanket. They both looked peacefully. Astrid was glad Hiccup had something soft to sleep against, and the thought of putting him out his bed nagged at her again. But she'd fix that later.

Astrid didn't want to wake the sleeping duo, and hoped it was okay to take a walk. She started off down the tunnel that spidered it's way to the kitchen that broke off into another tunnel. Cracks among the walls filtered in weak beams to light the way. That rough path led to the one place that had occupied her mind since the day before.

Astrid made a running leap up the steep slant of rock, and lightly hopped down from the short distance on the other side. She weaved through one last stretch and entered into the clearing. She peered around, alert and watchful. Several dragons were about, awoken by the pale morning light that filtered in through the ice crystals above.

She thought she wouldn't have any trouble visiting this place alone, but as she stared at the mass of dragons all around her, a pit began to form in Astrid stomach. The King of Dragons resided here. A shiver run up her spine at the thought of gazing into the mighty beast's eyes one more time.

Astrid shook herself out of her own head. She came here for a reason. Flying on Toothless was an amazing experience. The exhilaration of soaring through the air and gliding on the wind could not be matched, and it was all Astrid could think about the rest of the day.

The Deadly Nadder had accepted her without hesitation. Its curious nature drew it to her, but Astrid gathered that if Hiccup could bond that strongly with Toothless then other dragons would do the same.

Astrid walked slowly on the ledge, keeping close to the rocky wall. A group of baby dragons scurried passed, their playfully squawks echoing off the wall. Astrid had never seen a baby dragon and she had to admit, they were rather cute little creatures.

The flapping of wings sounded behind her and a dragon touched down. Astrid turned cautiously to find the familiar blue coloring of the Nadder she'd befriended. A smile broke out on her lips as the Nadder gave her a friendly squawk in greeting.

"Hi, girl," Astrid approached carefully, not wanting to spook the beast. "Remember me?" She stopped short, raising her hand just as Hiccup had taught her. The Nadder cocked her head to the side, eyeing Astrid's hand in regard. It blew from its nostrils, the warm breath hitting Astrid's skin. She turned her head straight then nuzzled up to Astrid's palm.

Astrid let out a relieved breath. This was definitely the right Nadder.

"You know, you're a really pretty girl," Astrid complimented, the bright blue scales and spotted wings made the Nadder stand out. She scratched the dragon's jawline, and it melted in her touch. "I can't believe I never noticed how colorful Nadders were before." Astrid frowned at the thought of her previous experience with the species. "I guess it's kind of hard to notice when you're fighting them or catching them in nets."

The Nadder softly squawked at her again. It trusted her without hesitation as if it had known her it's entire life. The Nadder moved on to tussle Astrid's hair, its gentleness with every strand impressive.

"She has begun to bond with you."

Astrid jumped at the voice, bumping into the Nadder's beaks. It fussed at her before going back to work on her blonde fringe. Astrid peered around finding the source of the voice. Valka stood atop her large dragon as it clung to the rock face. Astrid exhaled a relieved breath through her mouth, noting that Hiccup's mother was one stealthy woman.

"How can you tell?" Astrid asked as Valka was lowered to join her.

"I have lived over half my life in the company of these majestic beasts. I know them well."

A beat of silence fell between the two women. Astrid wanted badly to question Valka about many things, but she was just getting to know Hiccup's long-lost mother and pressing her for information so quickly after meeting her might drive her away, so Astrid kept the questions to herself for now.

Valka broke the quiet as she drew closer to Astrid, "You were a friend of my son's on Berk."

"We were kind of close growing up."

"What was Hiccup like as a boy?" Astrid met Valka's acute gaze, and the look of anticipation on the woman's face clinched her heart. This was a mother who desired to know about her son; all the years lost not watching him grow into the person he would become.

Astrid ventured into the memories she hadn't visited in a very long time. A small, awkward boy with a mop of rusty brown hair who would rather tinker with objects than play with wooden swords. But he did love to explore the woods around Berk, and it was in-between those trees where their friendship thrived. Hiccup was her exploring buddy way back when. Astrid smiled at the thoughts that were surfacing.

"Hiccup wasn't like any kid I grew up with on Berk. He was usually busy making things, like if he wasn't drawing or building something his hands would get fidgety. You'd look at him and see him always thinking. It could be unsettling at times. We used to explore the forest together. Hiccup would bring a journal and map out every detail of what we found. I liked climbing the rocks and trees; he liked drawing them. We were kind of close as kids until our lives took separate turns. I started training to be a shieldmaiden, and Hiccup trained under Gobber to be a blacksmith. That was that."

A ghost of a smile crossed Valka's face. "You both come across as if you never stopped being friends. I can see the connection there, and it is still strong."

"I guess, it is."

The thought of their connection still existing hadn't come across Astrid's mind. She'd been so busy with Hiccup's excitement to show her everything, she hadn't had the time to ponder over how well they were getting along. In a way, it did feel like they were kids again and exploring the wilderness of Berk without a care in the world.

The Nadder bumped Astrid gently, and without a second's thought, she scratched the dragon's jawline. How had this become second nature to her this quickly? She truly felt akin to this dragon.

Valka watched them carefully, and it was a bit unnerving that Astrid could see the gears turning in the woman's head just like she could Hiccup. "She is yours, if you wish to ride."

Astrid's mouth hung open for a moment at the unexpected offer. "You trust me enough to give me a dragon?"

Valka reached a hesitant hand out to rest on Astrid's shoulder. "You're not cold-hearted, Astrid Hofferson." She gestured to Astrid's arm, where the mark of the dragon trappers lay half hidden. "You have not allowed that mark to completely define you. The way you treat my son, the way you have treated the dragons here, you have had nothing but respect for them all."

Astrid's surprise was evident as she listened to Valka. She'd assumed it would take far longer to earn the older woman's trust.

A cryptic undertone crept into Valka's voice as she leaned closer to peer searingly into Astrid's eyes. "But if you wish to ever leave our fortress," and there was the ultimatum Astrid half expected, "you must learn to ride your dragon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, I was wondering where you wandered off to," Hiccup commented as Astrid strolled into the workshop. He was only half surprised when he awoke to find no trace of her in his quarters. He'd shrugged it off, figuring his friend had wandered off in search of a bite to eat from the food pantry. The promise of never letting her out of his sight forgotten at his lack of mistrust toward her.

Astrid found an empty spot on one of the worktables and casually hopped up for a seat. "You weren't worried that I was trying to escape?"

Hiccup smiled, slicing a hand through the air. "Furthest thing from my mind, to be honest." And it was. He squinted his eyes at her in mock suspicion. "But what were you doing?"

"I visited the aviary," Astrid paused, and in those few seconds, Hiccup picked up that something had happened, "and had a talk with your mother."

A tiny jolt darted up Hiccup's spine. He'd been wary of Astrid and his mother speaking alone, even though he knew it was bound to happen. He cocked his head slightly as he focused on the delicate pieces he was currently working on. "And what did you two discuss?"

"You."

Hiccup sat up straight at her nonchalant response. "Me? Wha-what about me?"

Astrid laughed lightly as Hiccup unsuccessfully tried to cover up his startlement. "Calm down, dragon boy. She wanted to know what you were like when we were kids. I told her about the scrawny boy who's weapon of choice was a pencil instead of an axe whenever we ventured into the forest."

Hiccup relaxed. "Those were the days when the only thing we had to worry about was being late for dinner." Younger voices floated into his mind from the past.

" _Hey Hiccup, first one to that big rock wins."_

 _He didn't stand a chance, but he raced her anyway._

" _Ha!" She planted fists on her hips proudly. "I'm king of the rock!"_

" _Not fair, Astrid. You're taller than me."_

" _Stop bellyaching. You knew I was gonna win." She reached a hand down for him to take and hauled the small boy up on the rock beside her. She grinned, slapping him on the back. "You can be my royal adviser."_

The forest was his sanctuary when he was small and had plenty of daylight to burn, until the forge became a place where he could rear his developing craft. "We should go exploring again, like we used to. There's so many uncharted islands out there."

"I'd like that." Astrid trained her eyes on him. "After I learn how to ride a dragon."

Hiccup's hands froze in mid-tinker and turned his wide-eyed gaze to her. "Wait, what?"

Astrid grinned smugly, as if this was the reaction she sought. "Your mother wants me to learn how to ride a dragon."

"She does?" Hiccup popped up from his seat, and ran a hand through his hair, the gears excitedly shifting in his head of all the possibilities this new development could hold. "That's fantastic! You're gonna make a great dragon rider, Astrid."

"I need to be, if I want to leave."

The glee that Hiccup was riding on took a steep dive. He halted his entire body and gazed at Astrid with lurking disappointment. "Do you…want to leave?" Hiccup kicked himself mentally. He'd been blinded by the exhilaration of having a new pair of eyes and ears to show off to. He'd been alone with only his mother and dragons for so long, having someone else to share his passion with had shot him to the moon. But now he tumbled back to earth, back to reality that he regularly tried to avoid.

Of course, Astrid wanted to return to Berk. She'd shipped off with the dragon trappers moons ago, and Hiccup doubted the trappers had a letter carrier system in place to keep in touch with loved ones.

"I mean, of course you would like to get back to Berk. Let your family know you're okay." A pang clinched in Hiccup's chest, a face of a father – eyes shining proudly at him – haunting him. _And I should do the same._

"And when I do return, you should come with me." Astrid cocked her head, carefully watching his reaction. "It would be kind of hard by myself to explain why I rode in on a dragon. It's really not my place to tell your dad you're okay. It'd be better if you showed him yourself."

She was hinting quite bluntly. Hiccup chewed his bottom lip as he moiled over her words. He'd avoided a return, convincing himself that Berk was better off without him; that his work protecting dragons was of the utmost importance, a conclusion his mother had filled him with.

Hiccup shrugged, trying his best to sound aloof. "I may take you up on that." Packing away the conversation and the sharp ache that it stirred up, he threw on his collected exterior. "We need to find you a dragon to bond with."

"Already have one."

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up. "You do?"

"Your mom practically gifted me the Deadly Nadder that was picking at my hair yesterday. She said we're in the beginnings of bonding."

"Whoa, what?" This was definitely unexpected. "I leave you alone with my mom for one morning and she gives you a dragon?"

Astrid rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, Hiccup. Keep up."

Tiny fireworks popped inside Hiccup's head. Not only was Astrid bonding with a dragon, but with his mother as well! "You and Mom are hitting it off. Sharing little Hiccup-y stories; gifting a dragon."

Astrid held up a hand to cut him off. "I wouldn't go that far, but we're at least talking without you there to moderate."

Hiccup set down the forgotten project, another project now occupying his thoughts. "We'll start training tomorrow."

"Why wait?" Astrid asked, puzzled, as she hopped off the work table.

He thumbed at the workshop, racking his brain for a good excuse. Something lame and vague came out instead. "Because I have a thing I need to do."

"Can I help?"

Hiccup hissed in a sharp breath, another flimsy excuse escaping. "Not exactly. Not this time."

Astrid crossed arms over her chest in indignation. "If you're busy having a thing you need to do, then I do too. Is there any way I can get a hammer, saw, nails, and boards?"

"Why do you need all that?"

"You'll have to wait and see. So, do you have any of that here?"

"Yeah, I'll get it out of my stock supply." Hiccup turned to visit his stock supply in the far reaches of the workshop, but paused to add, "Oh, and Astrid, think of a name for your dragon."

* * *

Though tempting as it was, he promised Astrid he wouldn't peek at her project. Her sawing and hammering echoed off the rocks in the living quarters, spurring his curiosity as the day went on.

But Hiccup had a secret project of his own to keep him occupied. As soon as Astrid mentioned dragon riding, the possibilities flooded him. The exhilaration of teaching dragon riding to an old friend fueled his skillful hands, and he probably would have worked straight through noon if it weren't for Astrid calling him out to raid the food pantry.

He'd joked if it were safe to exit the workshop. Astrid assured him her project was covered. Hiccup eyed the large uneven lump hidden underneath his fur blanket as he walked by.

While out, he gave in to Toothless' persistence to take a spin around the mountain to stretch his wings. As soon as they were back, Hiccup withdrew into his workshop.

By early evening, both secret projects were complete and ready for reveal. "How about you go first?" Hiccup said, anxious to see Astrid's creation then show her his.

"I didn't like the fact that you had to sleep on the ground because of me, so I made this." She uncovered the lump to reveal the frame of a new bed.

The first thought that crossed Hiccup's mind was Astrid was not carpenter material. There was no head or foot board, just four posts, one at the foot shorter than the other three, holding a pallet off the floor. The pallet sat low to the ground, making it just the right height for a child but a challenge for an adult. Hiccup inspected the frame, impressed at how sturdy it actually was despite its amateur handywork.

"I guess you can have your bed back," Astrid added.

Hiccup shook his head. Astrid was his guest and he didn't want to put her out as much as she didn't want to do the same to him. "No, keep mine. I'll use your uniquely crafted bed in the workshop." His genuine gratitude toward her thoughtfulness reached his face. "Thank you, Astrid."

"So," Astrid hinted toward the workshop, "what were you tirelessly working on?"

Hiccup waggled a finger at her. "Something you will need," he replied, receiving an intrigued look from his friend. He retrieved the project from the workshop and held up the leather work that he'd put so much care into. "If you're gonna be a dragon rider, you'll need a saddle."

Hiccup caught Astrid mouthing 'wow' as she smoothed her palm over the braided leather. She quietly accepted the gift, checking out the handiwork. "This is great, Hiccup." Her smile was honest, but a shadow laid behind her eyes. "Thank you."

She set the saddle gently on the new bed. Hiccup went rigid at the arms that unexpectedly enveloped him. Being hugged was an experience that was far and in-between while growing up. His father had given him hugs as a boy, mostly bone-crushing, knock-the-wind-out-of-you hugs, but still. His mother had made up for the years lacking when he first arrived at the safe haven, but the older he grew, the less she initiated them. Cuddles and hugs with Toothless were just about all the affection he received or _needed_ , really. But it felt good to be embraced again, and he gingerly returned it.

Astrid pulled away first, her cheeks slightly tinted. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is it too late to go fit the saddle on the Nadder today?"

"No, let's go." They started toward the tunnel leading to the aviary. "Did you come up with a name for your dragon?"

"I did." Astrid's smiled. "I think I'll call her Stormfly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Before the happenstance of reuniting with her son, not another soul had set foot in the icy sanctuary of the Bewilderbeast. Valka belonged there, her soul more dragon than human, a reality she had grown to grasp over the years. Finding her very own son also followed the same path as she was the greatest discovering she'd made. She'd found someone who understood the profound connection with dragons; someone who could share in the cause.

For two and half years it'd been just her and Hiccup and their _massive_ clan of dragons. She'd taught him everything she knew about their reptilian counterparts. They'd initiated rescue plans and fought dragon trappers and freed dozens upon dozens of dragons from the trappers' cruel clutches.

She'd watched Hiccup grown from the small boy to the strapping young man he was becoming. His clever ways of using his creativity amazed her, and he'd accomplishment more in his 18 years than most people accomplished in a lifetime.

Valka was proud of her son; content with his company and their dragons.

The sudden invasion of another person on their island agitated Valka to the core. The girl wore the mark of the Dragon Trappers. Valka would have dragged the girl out by her hair and flung her into the sea if it weren't for Hiccup's presence. The mark had been loss to him, being half covered by the girl's arm bands, but Valka had thought she'd taught her son to be more vigilant than that.

She could wave it off as him being distracted by familiarity. The girl was from Berk and an old friend of his, though from what she'd gathered, they hadn't been friends when he'd left.

As much as it burned her to have a dragon trapper roaming free in the safe haven, Valka knew she had no other choice but to keep Astrid there for fear of her revealing their location. Hiccup was overjoyed by the new company. She yearned to be cold toward Astrid, to tear her apart with biting words and hateful glares, but the pendulous anger settled, giving way to caution.

Valka was surprised one morning, days after Astrid's arrival, that she found the girl in the safe haven seeming to be bonding with a Deathly Nadder. She acted nothing like a dragon trapper, and Valka wondered why this stalwart but honorable girl was apart of the cold-hearted band in the first place.

Astrid wasn't a prisoner, but she needed to prove she could be trusted fully before she could leave the sanctuary. Valka's proposition was fair. If Astrid wished to leave, she'd have to fly on the back of a dragon to do so. The girl had accepted the challenge without hesitation. There was a fire in Astrid that Valka had recognized in her own self, so it did not surprise her when she spotted Astrid and Hiccup that very evening fitting the Deadly Nadder with a saddle.

Valka watched from her perch atop Cloudjumper as the mighty beast clung to the rock face. It'd taken some wrangling to fit the saddle on the Nadder. Deadly Nadders were more naturally of the curious sort. Even with Astrid scratching her jaw as a distraction, she still needed to know everything that was going on.

As Hiccup fastened the saddle, the Nadder craned her neck to watched him. She squawked in protest at the strange sensation of the foreign object tighten around her middle, and twirled about, sending Hiccup flat on his stomach.

"Sorry about that," Astrid said, hiding her mirth behind her hand.

Hiccup mock glared at her. He waggled a finger at them as he righted himself. "I can see how you two are gonna be."

"How do you like your saddle, girl?" Astrid asked, and the Nadder shook out her wings in response.

Valka cracked a smile at the scene playing out, unaware to the two young adults below. Or at least to Astrid. Hiccup started ignoring her eavesdropping a long time ago.

The two were up early the next morning to start training. The Deadly Nadder, who's name Valka caught as Stormfly, eagerly accepted Astrid onto her back. It was a bit of a struggle at first for Astrid to get up there; a Nadder being quite higher than a Night Fury. After a couple failed hops and one turn down of Hiccup's help, Astrid grabbed a good hold of the saddle and with a determined pull, tossed herself onto Stormfly's back.

From morning til late afternoon, Hiccup patiently worked with Astrid and Stormfly. Valka watched the training session, on and off, impressed by both Hiccup's teachings and Astrid's receptiveness. She chose to not intervene. This was Hiccup's project. Though her well-earned cynicism kept Valka from believing a united Viking-dragon society could ever exist, the scene that played out before her eyes chipped the wall of disbelief in the tiniest of ways.

At supper, Hiccup and Astrid flew Stormfly for the Nadder's first preliminary flight with riders. Valka met Toothless on the cliff edge as he waited for his best friend to return, his disappointment in being left behind shining from his bright eyes.

"Don't you worry," Valka comforted, kneeling to hug Toothless' neck. "Hiccup will be yours again soon enough." Toothless leaned into her embrace, crooning what Valka considered a thank you.

The next couple of days went the same. Astrid and Stormfly worked well together and were quickly learning to trust each other. One evening, Hiccup had taken off with Toothless to give his dragon some much needed attention with just the two of them. Astrid stayed behind, playing fetch with Stormfly – a game she'd discovered the Nadder enjoyed early that day.

"You're both fast learners."

Astrid offered her a genuine smile. Valka had tried to make Astrid feel welcomed ever since the morning she observed the growing bond between girl and dragon. Valka was out of practice with theses sorts of things. Being the unusual individual on Berk and then being a recluse for years, she wasn't adept to common socializing.

"Thanks."

Valka could tell Astrid wasn't sure how to consort with her as well. She approached the girl tentatively. "Would you…" Valka cocked her head just so, focusing more on Stormfly than her rider. Dragons were always easier to correspond with, even if they weren't the ones you were talking to. "Would you like me to share a few tips about your dragon?"

Astrid complied sincerely.

Valka had never observed her son interacting with another person before. Sure, he talked with traders at markets and threw outrage at the occasional encounter with a dragon trapper. But not like this.

Hiccup's smile was different toward Astrid. He looked at her with a warming desire that Valka was familiar with. Though she hadn't seen it with her own eyes for many years, a woman never forgets the way the love of her life gazes at her. Hiccup's adoring gaze was so reminiscent to Stoick's, it burned her heart.

He hardly talked of his and Astrid's friendship on Berk. But something had developed there all those years ago, at least on Hiccup's end, and she hoped his heart wouldn't break if it wasn't mutual.

He and Astrid seemed to be content with each other's company and focused on the dragon training. Valka wasn't sure how she felt of Astrid leaving. Trust was hard to come by, but she had given Astrid the specific offer. If she could ride, she could leave.

It was a risk Valka would cautiously live with.


	10. Chapter 10

_The charcoal pencil scratched along the paper, Hiccup sketching out an idea as he headed toward the forge for work. He'd recently began his apprenticeship under Gobber, working 3 days a week until he grew older (and grew some muscles, his father hoped). His excitement bubbled over as new ideas cropped up every day and he couldn't wait to run them by Gobber._

 _Two hands pushed his back and Hiccup's face smacked into the ground. Laughter rang out behind him as he raised his head. His notebook had landed several feet away, the pages bent and possibly knocked loose from the impact._

 _Hiccup brushed his sleeve over his cheek, wiping off the dirt. The inside of his cheek stung. His tongue found the fresh sore where he had bit his mouth. "What do you want, Snotlout?" Hiccup eyed his cousin defiantly as he got to his feet, brushing off grass and dust._

" _I noticed you've been taking this route to the forge." Snotlout cracked his knuckles. The sound made Hiccup's lip curl in disgust, and he wondered how an 9-year old could have such meaty fists already. "I'll make it a habit to greet you every day."_

" _Did you come up with terrorize people minding their own business all on your own or did your dad have to help you with this simple plan?" He knew it was a dumb idea to antagonize his cousin, but he wouldn't be Hiccup without making a remark, even if it did cause him bodily harm._

 _Snotlout scrunched his face up, looking rather offended. "I didn't need my dad's help! I came up with this all by myself!"_

 _Hiccup laughed humorlessly. "Keep telling yourself that."_

 _Snotlout snarled. He reared a fist back to maximum damage level. Before he could throw it, he doubled over taking an ax handle to the stomach._

" _Picking on the small and weak don't make you a better Viking, Snotlout!" Hiccup's rescuer in golden pigtail braids exclaimed fiercely. "If you touch him again, this ax handle will be going places where the sun doesn't shine, and I will NOT be happy if I have to clean it after that!"_

" _C'mon, Astrid-" Snotlout tried to reckon with her, but she didn't let him get another word out. He doubled over again from another blow._

" _Now get out of here, muttonhead!"_

" _Good thing I don't hit girls!" Snotlout whined as he slunk off to lick his wounded pride._

" _Astrid, that was amazing! But why are you helping me?"_

 _Astrid pointed her ax at Hiccup, the weapon remarkably larger than him. He wondered how she even toted it. "I don't like you, but I don't like_ _ **that**_ _muttonhead even more. So, if it grounds his yak that I'm helping you, then I'm all for it."_

 _At least she didn't want him all to herself to beat up, Hiccup reckoned._

" _You disappear into the woods a lot, don't you?" Astrid asked curiously, watching him closely as he recovered his notebook. "What's out there that's so fascinating?"_

" _Not much. But I like the scenery. It's quiet and peaceful. And sometimes I go on troll hunts."_

" _Really? Troll hunts?"_

 _Hiccup nodded in all seriousness._

 _Astrid pushed his shoulder, but not in an aggressive way. "You really are a dork. Next time you go wandering off, I'm going with you to keep you from doing something stupid like fall off a cliff or get yourself kidnapped by trolls."_

* * *

Hiccup rolled onto his back, the bed creaking under him. He opened his eyes to the rocky ceiling above. He hadn't thought of that day in years. It was the first time Astrid had stuck up for him to his bully of a cousin. He was never sure of the real reason she chose to do it. Maybe she did hate Snotlout with a passion and wanted to get under his skin by helping Hiccup. Whatever her reason was back then, he was glad she chose to befriend him.

Those few years they hung out together on nature walks held some good memories. But yhe adventures ended as Hiccup began to work at the forge full-time and Astrid dedicated herself to training as a shieldmaiden. They'd talk in passing every now and then, but their lives had taken such wide turns that even the small talk faded into passing glances.

Hiccup wished he would have tried harder to correspond with her. Maybe they could have worked together during dragon killing sessions. Maybe it would have led him to trust Astrid to let her in on his secret hidden in the cove before he flew off to the ends of the world. He assumed that nobody, especially someone as hard bent on killing dragons, would have listened to him. He was wrong.

Hiccup groaned at the thoughts running around in his head. What's done was done and the past could not be changed. They'd been cooped up in the mountain too long. He craved the wind rushing against him; the freedom of the open air surrounding him; a million twinkling stars close enough to gather from the inky night sky.

He needed an adventure.

He _did_ want to see how Astrid and Stormfly would handle a long flight together. _And_ there was a direction he'd been itching to explore down south.

Hiccup threw the fur blanket aside and grabbed his prosthetic. Toothless warbling at him questioningly. Hiccup smiled at his best friend. "Hey bud, you up for a little adventure?"

* * *

"Hiccup?" the voice behind him caught Hiccup off guard and he froze in mid-grab of an apple from pantry. "Are you planning to stay gone the day?" Valka eyed the satchel he was currently stuffing with various food items.

Hiccup continued to raid the shelves. "Probably so," he replied, trying to sound casual, "or overnight." The prospect of camping had sneakily wound its way into his plan.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked, her tone concerned that he hadn't cleared this with her yet. Even though he was 18 years of age, the beginnings of a man and an experienced dragon rider, Valka's restored motherly care for her reunited son shone through.

Hiccup's attention focused on his task, unsure of how his mother would accept his plan. "Me and Astrid are going exploring. I want to see how well her and Stormfly do on a long flight. If we fly too far we may make an overnight excursion out of it."

Valka's features were unreadable, her mouth slightly open, as she processed the information. Her lips swooped up ever so discreetly. "You and Astrid get along well."

Hiccup latched the satchel closed, still avoiding his mother's gaze. "We _have_ known each other our whole lives."

"Back on Berk, were there feelings for this girl?"

Motion ceased at the unexpected question. Thoughts raced through Hiccup's mind as he wished to be anywhere else but right there at that moment.

Did he have feelings for her? Of course, he did. He cared about his friend. He was over the moon that she was there learning to be a dragon rider alongside him. But once upon a time, there was something there. Could it still be? He hadn't processed any emotions yet. How could he verbally speak them if he didn't know exactly what they were!

"I'm a grown man. I am not having this conversation with my mother." He slung the satchel over his shoulder, finally acknowledging Valka with a look. He nodded firmly. "I'm going back to my room."

A hand caught his shoulder. "Be careful, son."

Hiccup touched his mother's hand, glancing over his shoulder to offer her a loving smile. "I'll try," he replied, because they both knew he couldn't stay out of trouble for long.

"You and Astrid have fun." There was a twinkle in Valka's eye that he didn't miss.

"And I'm leaving."

* * *

"You ready?"

Astrid inspected the knot holding the blanket and bed roll together. "Are you sure we may stay overnight?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Better to be prepared if we do."

Astrid scooped up the supplies under her arm, excitement beaming in her eyes and smile. "I'm ready."

A pressure suddenly encroached Hiccup's chest and his breath caught. The realization smacked him harder than an out of control dragon wing. _Oh no._ As he gazed at Astrid's smiling face, he knew _something_ was there.


End file.
